El Corazón de un Terrorista
by Saskia Neko-chan
Summary: comprende que yo también tengo sentimientos y también tengo un corazón…el corazón de un terrorista…


_**EL CORAZÓN DE UN TERRORISTA**_

_**Saskia:**_ he aquí un nuevo fic esta vez uno de Junjou Romantica *0*

_**Kaomi:**_ siii y es muy lindo y todo el crédito es de Joss

_**Criss:**_ gracias Kaomi, pero ustedes también aportaron con este fic

_**Joslin:**_ los personajes de esta historia no nos pertenecen

_**Kaomi:**_ son creación de

_**Criss: **_solo usamos los personajes para recrear nuestras locas ideas

_**Saskia: **_sin más el fic ^^

Un terrorista, eso es lo que soy para Miyagi, alguien que intenta entrar en su corazón sin importarle lo que sienta…pero se equivoca.

Nos conocimos cuando por casualidades del _destino _el me salvó de unos ladrones, al verlo mi corazón comenzó a latir muy fuerte como si se me fuera a salir del pecho pero mis ilusiones se rompieron cuando me enteré que él era el prometido de mi hermana, en ese momento sentí mucho odio hacia ella, algo que no puedo describir y que aún guardo en mi corazón el día de hoy

Y sí, aunque no lo crean yo sí tengo corazón aunque para Miyagi solo sea un niño caprichoso que trata de entrar a la fuerza en su vida, yo se que esconde muchas cosas que lo lastiman pero él no quiere aceptarlas y yo quiero ser el primero en descubrir lo que lleva en su alma.

Porque aunque no lo crean mi corazón puede sentir como cualquier otro, puedo enamorarme y ser capaz de entregarle mi corazón a esa persona especial, y esa persona es Miyagi

Quiero entrar en su vida y saber que es solo mío, que me ama solo a mí tanto como yo lo amo a él. Durante los primeros días el decía que era solo un capricho mío, el capricho de un niño rico y consentido yo mismo casi me creo eso...

El tiempo fue pasando, nos acostumbramos a la presencia del otro aunque puede notar que Miyagi me evitaba cada vez que podía y aún así yo lo seguía donde sea, porque no quería perderlo

Cuando él estaba en su oficina pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo, por no decir todo, con otro profesor: Kamijou sensei, y eso me enojaba de sobremanera, estaba celoso, quería matar a ese profesor con tal de que se aleje de MI Miyagi, como un completo terrorista

Sí, lo admito soy un terrorista porque quiero hacerlo todo a mi modo, cuando yo quiero y supongo que por eso Miyagi se aleja de mí, está empeñado en decir que soy un crío y que no sé nada de la vida, pero se equivoca porque por él y solo por él aprendí lo que es querer tanto a alguien a tal punto de odiar a tu propia hermana, aprendí lo que son los celos y aprendí que no se cocinar como a él le gustaría

Y a pesar de todo me gustaría que él entendiera porque hago todo esto, cocino y aunque no se dé cuenta estoy atento a cada uno de sus movimientos, sé que mi comida sabe mal ¡rayos!, estoy al tanto de eso, pero quiero cocinar para ti para demostrarte que te quiero y que es el _destino_ que estemos juntos

Quiero probarte que no soy ningún crío caprichoso y que está contigo solo por jugar, _**¡¿NO ENTIENDES QUE TE AMO?!**_ Solo quiero que lo sepas y que puedas quedarte conmigo porque aunque parezca que soy muy fuerte es todo lo contrario: cuando estoy contigo me siento vulnerable porque sé que estarás ahí para protegerme como aquella vez, aunque no quieras admitirlo…

Yo te amo y te lo voy a demostrar todos los días, los 365 días del año, las 24 horas del día, los 7 días de la semana y así te des cuenta de que no solo soy un terrorista porque sí, al contrario soy terrorista al buscar tu amor y comprende que yo también tengo sentimientos y también tengo un corazón…el corazón de un terrorista…

_**Saskia:**_ y bien que les parece este nuevo fic

_**Kaomi:**_ la verdad es que Criss ha estado muy inspirada últimamente

_**Criss:**_ es verdad con eso de que salí de mi curso vacacional de fotografía y además tengo que aprovecha estas dos últimas semanas de vacaciones u.u

_**Joslin:**_ no me lo recuerdes, no quiero volver al cole

_**Saskia:**_ a nadie le gusta el cole

_**Kaomi: **_a mí si ^^ además ahí nos inspiramos mejor

_**Joslin:**_ pero porque tú eres extraña

_**Criss: **_oigan, oigan no le hagan sentir mal o ya verán ¬¬

_**Kaomi:**_ me dijo extraña T.T

_**Criss:**_ no te preocupes y mejor esperemos que nos dejen review

_**Saskia:**_ por cada review Kaomi se siente mejor

_**Kaomi:**_ siii

_**Joslin:**_ entonces hasta la próxima –huye de Criss-

_**Criss:**_ ya saben dejen reviews ^^

_**Kaomi:**_ nos vemos

PD: y que los vientos les sean favorables~


End file.
